Prom
by Ash Ninja
Summary: AU. Sequel to Home Movies. Conner takes M'gann to the Junior Prom. At first Conner thinks it's going to be stupid, but as the night progresses, he starts to think otherwise. Supermartian. One-Shot. Fluff alert. Complete.


**A/n: And here's the sequel to 'Home Movies'.**

**Note: AU-In this universe or in this case story Superboy has both Wonder Woman and Superman's DNA. The League found out Cadmus made Conner, while he was still in a infant stage, and rescued him. Diana and Clark decided to keep and raise Conner together. Due to the Genomorphs accelerating his growth, Conner slowly ages to a 16 year old in a span of five years (the team doesn't come together until Conner's physically 16), which the story now takes place. Conner attends high school and is a member of the now established Young Justice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or the characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prom<strong>

* * *

><p>"Be still." Clark ordered as he draped the black tie around Conner's neck once before looping it around the hole near his collar.<p>

Scowling, the Boy of Steel dragged a hand through his messy black hair, and checked his watch conspicuously. 7:30. The prom started at eight and M'gann was the only girl he knew that wouldn't want to be 'fashionably late.' As his father tightened the knot on the stupid tie, he had the fleeting image of being choked to death by that thing.

"Dad!" He whined, loosening the tie so that it hung a little lower; the tightness of the material was making him uncomfortable.

Clark rolled his eyes, placed the box with the corsage in Conner's hand and went to fetch his tuxedo jacket for his son. Conner glanced down at the box, smiling slightly. It has a gardenia and some tulips surrounding the clasps of the corsage. He placed the box on the counter as his father came back with the black suede jacket.

"Alright, so... are you planning on showing her your nakie dance tonight, Conner?" Clark grinned, nudging him.

"There is no such thing, you lie." Conner grumbled.

Clark smirked and said, "Well, you admitted it yourself, son, you did have one."

"I lied, I was a lying child." Conner shook his head, running his hand through his hair once more.

He shrugged on his jacket and slipped on his polished shoes; really, his father was overdoing it.

"Yeah, well, just in case you two decide on doing anything intimate... I put, uh, protection in your pocket." Clark nodded at the lapel of Conner's jacket.

"Dad! We're _not_ going to do anything!" Conner hollered, blushing whilst digging into his lapel and then throwing the condom across the room. He turned an evil gaze to his father, who held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, hey! I don't want to become a grandpa at my age! Plus, if you do anything to M'gann, J'onn will have your head for it! And mine!" The elder super argued.

Conner rolled his eyes and grabbed the corsage, his keys and wallet, and was almost at the door when it knocked. Frowning, he opened it and found Kaldur, dressed in a dark gray tux almost identical to his, standing outside, a beautiful rose corsage in his hand.

"Wow, you're wearing shoes. I think I'm having a good influence on you." Conner smirked.

Kaldur rolled his eyes and greeted Clark then dragged Conner out the door and down the short flight of porch steps. "Artemis called. She and M'gann are ready."

Conner grinned. How was it that Kaldur ended up going to the prom with _Artemis_? "You never told me you and Artemis were a... thing."

Kaldur lightly punched his friend's arm and chuckled to himself. "We keep things strictly processional... that and she said she would never speak to me again if I did not take her."

"Figured." Conner laughed. There was no way Kaldur would've gone with Artemis if there wasn't a threat involving him losing one of his good friends or ways to die painfully. And there was no way Artemis would have gone if it wasn't for M'gann. So, naturally, the martian girl was the start of a chain reaction.

Starting the car, Conner reversed out of the driveway, switched lanes and got on the freeway. It was 7:50 and he'd be damned if he didn't make it there on time. Pushing the gas and watching the speedometer rushed pass the speed limit, Conner zoomed in and out of traffic.

"Slow down!" Kaldur yelped, clutching the arm of his seat so tight that his knuckles were white.

Ignoring his friend's pleads, Conner continued to weave in between cars until he found the right exit and took it. When they were in Artemis's neighborhood did he slow down. Just a bit.

"Jeez! I am never riding with you again!" Kaldur grumbled, stumbling out of the car as it lolled to a stop. He bent over the curb, clutching his stomach while Conner climbed out without as much as a stumble.

"Stop being such a baby. You like driving with me." Conner smirked, thumping his friend on the back.

Kaldur's stomach lurched violently.

"Sometimes, I wondered if I should write my will before I get in that _thing!_" Kaldur growled, glaring at the vehicle with hate.

Conner sauntered up to wheelchair ramp of the porch and rung the doorbell. Mrs. Crock opened the door, grinning; her eyes were a bit misty and Conner made a mental note to asked what had happened before they had gotten here. Glancing at his watch, he breathed a sigh of relief as the number flipped and it read: 8:00. Just in a time and not a moment to spare.

"Come in." Paula Crock opened the door wide, allowing the two men to enter. Surveying them, the Asian woman nodded with satisfaction. "Artemis and M'gann are in the living room. I'll leave you four alone." She rolled into the kitchen, hoping to find his camera.

Conner glanced at Kaldur nervously and forged ahead, stopping suddenly when his eyes landed on M'gann. His jaw dropped and his heart beat intensified until it filled his ears. Eyes flickering from M'gann to Artemis, he was stupefied. "Er, ugh..." He can't seem to form any coherent words even if he tried. "I-I..." He sputtered.

"Y-You...what?" M'gann asked innocently, unknowing the strong effect she has on him.

"Pretty..." He sighed dreamily.

Artemis guffawed loudly, glanced at Kaldur and raised her eyebrow appreciatively. "You cleaned up well, Kal."

Kaldur ducked his head, abashed. "Thanks. You look lovely." He mumbled.

Conner snapped out of the trance he was put in and rubbed the back of his head, cheeks flaming.

"You look nice." He mumbled, feeling extremely shy.

His eyes observed M'gann's dress. The sweetheart neckline showed the appropriate amount of cleavage and the waistline hugged her curves, making them more pronounced. Two spaghetti straps rested on her shoulders and the body of the dress flared out, stopping an inch above her knees, showing her long, falsely peach colored legs. The dark red hue of the dress complimented the brown of her eyes.

"You look nice too." She nodded.

Conner brought out the corsage and slid it on her wrist. She glanced down then back up, her eyes twinkling. "Did you pick this out?" She asked.

"Yeah, my m-mom helped." He stuttered, still unable to keep his eyes away from her.

"I got it!" Paula shouted, rolling back into the living holding a digital camera. "Pictures. Pair up!"

"Mom!" Artemis mumbled.

"No, I need pictures!" She pushed her daughter and her date together, snapping a few photos, blinding them momentarily. Then she focused on M'gann and Conner before mushing all four of them together and taking group pictures.

"You're done!" Artemis squealed, her heels clip-clopping towards the door.

Laughing, Conner grabbed M'gann hand and waved at Paula. They set out the door; Artemis poking fun at Kaldur mercilessly.

When they arrived at the hotel the prom was held in, Conner stood and gawked. Of course Metropolis High School would pick the most expensive hotel to host the prom.

"Let's go, Conner. I can't wait to see the inside!" She entwined their fingers together and walked toward the entrance, passing a few of Conner's friends.

Once inside, Conner was greeted with the pounding of the music that resonated from the ballroom. Juniors spilled in and out of the hotel, some already buzzed from the presumably spiked punch bowl. M'gann lead him to the dance floor just as a slow song came on. She wound her arms around his neck and he placed his hands respectfully on her waist. Looking around, Conner spotted Kaldur and Artemis in the same position, arms locked around each other, though Kaldur looked a bit nervous.

"You know, I'd never thought you'd be the kind of person to go to prom." M'gann said truthfully.

"I just didn't want to go because I thought I wouldn't have a good time." Conner replied.

"Well... what do you think now?" she looked up at him through her dark lashes.

"That I'm having a good time." He laughed and spun her around.

She asked, "Did you take dancing lessons?"

He nodded, almost reluctant to admit it. "Blame my mom."

She giggled and stepped closer.

"You look really nice." He told her.

"And so do you." M'gann smiled, tugging slightly at his tie. "Did you tie this yourself, or did your father help you? You know, following the natural father-son ritual of prom."

"Yeah, he helped me, it took a few tries but we managed to make me look decent." Conner shrugged lazily.

The song ended and the couples that littered the dance floor broke apart. Conner allowed M'gann to lead him back to the table they were sharing with Artemis and Kaldur.

An upbeat song started up and M'gann squealed, he knew she loved this song but try as she might Conner would not get up and dance this one with her. He didn't dance, period. So she shrugged her shoulders and danced with Artemis instead.

Watching her on the dance floor Conner couldn't help feel his stomach turn over as he watched her slender frame move in time to the music. She still gave him butterflies but he never said. As if he'd say something so girly as that. And, despite what most of their friends thought, they weren't even a couple. Conner wanted to be, but he was never sure of himself. He liked M'gann too much, he was afraid he'd hurt her. Sometimes it was hard but she would just look at him with those large eyes of hers and he'd just melt.

"Okay Metropolis Juniors, listen up!' called the DJ over the microphone. "It's time to announce this year's prom king and queen. And to do the honors we have your very own Principal Nixon!"

Principle Nixon lumbered up on stage and took the mic, "Thank you. Now this class has been so special to me. After all, some of you did save the prom with decorating and all-so without you, none of us would be here tonight. But onto this year's winners. 2013's prom king is... Conner Kent! Come up here, Conner!'

Conner gasped and turned bright red. He turned round to look at his friends and M'gann who was smiling and clapping. She nodded her 'okay' for him to go, 'You better get up there you know,' she whispered in his ear.

It was a surprise as Conner looked suitably embarrassed as he walked up to collect his shiny crown and stand up on the platform.

"And this year's prom queen is… Lucy Lane!" Principal Nixon announced.

Lucy moved as quickly as she could without running and could feel the tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she made it up onto the platform. There she was given her tiara and sash. Conner rolled his eyes, but he caught M'gann's gaze. The martian girl gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs-up.

He couldn't help but smile now.

"Class of 2013, I give you your Prom King and Queen! They will now take the floor for their official dance." A slow song came through the speakers and Conner begrudgingly joined hands with Lucy to begin the dance.

The dance was awkward and far too long for his taste, Conner kept his eyes fixated over the top of Lucy's head on M'gann. It appeared to Conner that M'gann had been talked into a dance by football kicker Joshua Alistair. The moment the song ended, he broke away from Lucy and practically ran across the floor to M'gann and Joshua.

He planted his hand firmly on Joshua's slim shoulder and gave him a forced smile. "Hey, may I cut in?"

"Uh-Uh, yeah! Sure, of course, Kon!" The lanky boy replied, hurriedly dropping his hands down to his sides and backing away from the couple. "Thanks for the dance, Megan!"

"You're welcome, Joshua, have a goodnight!" M'gann called from over Conner's shoulder. He pulled her close, and she gave him a teasing smile. "So how was your five minutes of fame, your Majesty?"

"It was stupid... Do you want to go steal the crown for you?" Conner murmured against her hair.

M'gann giggled, the sensation vibrating between them. "What for?"

"Because Lucy's not my queen." He said simply, looking down at his date.

She had a bewildered expression on her face, trying to figure out what he had meant by that. But after a moment or so, she smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Conner. But I'm no queen."

"...I can go get the crown for you, right now." Conner insisted jokingly.

M'gann just shook her head slightly. Suddenly Artemis came running up to them, Kaldur trailing behind her. The young archer slid in between the dancing couple and grabbed M'gann's arm.

"Hey, Supey! Can I borrow, M'gann for moment?" The blond asked, already tugging M'gann away.

"I-Um... Yes?" Conner blinked several times as he and Kaldur watched Artemis drag the martian girl out of the ballroom and in the direction of the bathrooms. The Boy of Steel turned to his best friend. "What's with girls and going to the bathroom together?"

Kaldur shrugged. "For protection purposes?"

"I don't even want to know anymore..." Conner stated, leading Kaldur back to their table and sat down. "So are you and Artemis having a good time?"

"Yes, in fact, I'm thinking of asking her out after tonight." The merman said proudly.

"Oh? So you like her now? That puts you up against Kid then." Conner replied, leaning back in his chair and adjusting his crown.

"I know... But I like her, a lot." Kaldur smiled to himself. "She's smart, fun... beautiful."

"Okay, okay, I get the picture! You like her, so go for it." The Boy of Steel encouraged, pounding his fist against Kaldur's.

"I could tell you the same thing," Kaldur smirked at Conner. "You and M'gann have been very close lately, and I see the way you were looking at her almost all night."

Conner turned his face away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You like her, and she likes you too. So make a move, my friend." The Atlantean advised.

"I'll do it when you do it."

Just as he was finished speaking the girls came back and Kaldur got to his feet. Before anyone could say anything Kaldur wrapped his arm around Artemis's waist and kissed her chastely on the lips. Conner's mouth fell open in disbelief, while M'gann gasped in shock.

Kaldur pulled away and smiled sheepishly at the archer. "I apologize, I just wanted to get that out of my system."

"..." Artemis raised her hand to her lips, looking conflicted for a moment before grabbing Kaldur's face and kissing him again.

"Aw..." M'gann crooned, sinking into Kaldur's previous seat and Conner pretended not to notice when she lace their fingers together.

Conner said loudly, "Okay... Keep it PG-13 you two!"

The kissing couple broke apart, Kaldur had a daze look on his face as Artemis dragged him out onto the dance floor. M'gann giggled, leaning her head against Conner shoulder. He unlaced their fingers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you want to go?" She whispered into his ear.

Despite himself Conner quickly said, "If that's okay with you."

"Of course." M'gann nodded, he pulled her to her feet and lea her out of the hotel.

"Kaldur has a limo on speed dial so they can get home safe." Conner told M'gann as he opened the passenger door for her and closed it when he was sure she was in safe. He hurried over to the other side of the car and slid into the driver's seat. He turned on the engine but paused before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Something wrong?" The martian girl asked, touching his hand lightly.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me? It's only eleven-thirty, but if you have to get back to HQ..." Conner's voice trailed off.

M'gann shook her head, "No, I can stay out for as long as I want, it's not like Red Tornado gave me a curfew or anything." she reassured him.

"Alright then," Conner grinned, pulling the car out of the parking lot and drove down the road. M'gann reached out to turn on the radio when he quickly said, "It's broken. Kid and Rob were fighting over who was going to sit shotgun and they spilled grape soda on it."

"Oh," she dropped her hand and stared out the window. "Where are we going?"

"To the pier, it's almost time for the lights to come on." Conner told her, turning down another street.

"Lights?" M'gann looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"There's this public garden on the other side of the pier, the building lights up at exactly midnight every night. It's pretty cool." The Boy of Steel explained.

M'gann quirked her brow at him. "Clark and Diana lets you stay out until midnight?"

"Let's just say Mom and Dad are deep sleepers." He grinned at her sheepishly.

"Interesting," she replied, leaning further back in her seat and resting her head against the window.

"Are you tired? I can take you home." Conner offered halfheartedly.

"No, we're almost there, I'm just thinking." M'gann insisted.

Conner nodded, finally the pier came into view and he parked the car on the side of the street in front of a bait shop. He hurried out of the car to open M'gann's door for her and helped her out of the car. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and led her over the edge of the water

"So which building is the public garden?" M'gann asked, sweeping her eyes over the water. He pointed to an all glass building with a circular roof. But tonight, was no light show. The building was dark. "Oh. This is disappointing."

"Big-time," Conner sighed heavily. "Sorry I brought you out here for nothing."

"Maybe it'll start later," she suggested.

"It better." He suddenly thought about the new playlist. And his iPod in his jacket.

Conner had only known M'gann and the team for three months; when they first started hanging out at his house, he put on a Hellogoodbye CD. She said she didn't know who they are. Conner had told her it was her type of music. He had been right. And he hadn't been wrong since. So he had made a playlist of M'gann music.

Then he suddenly got an anxious pang, and he's not sure why. But he's starting to get the picture.

"What's wrong?" M'gann asked worriedly.

"Nothing... hey look," he pointed at the sky where the moon was shining large and bright.

"Oh!" M'gann started hopping up and down like she was five.

Conner chuckled, "You and your moon."

"I never get tired of seeing it." She said simply, then lowered her gaze toward the grass.

"Yeah, me either." He agreed.

"Do you want to sit down, Conner?"

There's that pang again.

"Um... I was thinking... of not sitting."

"Then doing what? Want to walk some more?" M'gann inquired.

"Not exactly." He took out his iPod, separating the buds and putting one in her ear. "I rather do this." He put the other in his ear and selected the first song on the playlist. It's was an acoustic version of 'Here In Your Arms'.

And when he stepped closer, he wrapped arms around her, they were dancing. Conner had just made it up. iPod dancing. He was not the most romantic guy in the world, so, that was kind of extreme for him.

Then there's this feeling Conner always got whenever they're together like this. It felt calm. All the noise in his head was silent. And he's finally felt like this is where he's supposed to be.

He twirled M'gann halfway around and pulled her against him so her back was against his chest. Conner suddenly got this blurry sensation of slow motion as her arm fell backward around his neck.

And that's when everything changed.

She sort of leaned back into him, their bodies melding together, and in that instant he knew what it's like to feel whole. To mean something important to another person. And to have someone mean something important to him. So when M'gann turned around to face him, he doesn't think about it at all. He kissed her. And she kissed him back.

And suddenly everything he knew about the world, everything that was so familiar to him, is different. When he pulled away the lights finally come on, across the water and in his head.

The music still played.

And the night moved, life continuing on as if nothing had changed.

But it had.

And Conner knew this.

He took the buds back, pocketed his iPod and stepped away. "I'm sorry, M'gann. I didn't mean to... I just..." With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and said, "I'll take you home now."

"No! It's alright, Conner. I... I liked it." M'gann grabbed his arm, wheeling back around to look at her.

"Please, just let me take you home now." Conner mumbled, embarrassed.

"I'm staying at Artemis's house for the weekend," she sighed. "But really, Conner, it's okay."

Conner didn't say anything, already heading back to his car. After a few seconds he heard the familiar sound of M'gann's heels making tiny holes in the grass as she followed him back. They got into his car and he drove in the direction of Artemis's house.

"Stop," M'gann said, breaking the killing silence.

"What?" He didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Stop the car, please." She repeated.

"..."

"Kon-El, stop this car!" M'gann snapped, finally losing her patience with him.

"Fine," Conner turned the blinker on and switched lanes. "We'll go to my house, we'll be there in a minute."

M'gann huffed haughtily.

They pulled into the driveway, the house was dark, apart from the back porch light. Conner shut the car off and leaned his head against the headrest of his seat. After a few moments, M'gann got out of the car. Conner scowled and climbed out after her, locking the car behind them.

"Where are you going?" He asked, following her into the backyard.

"Is the ladder safe?" M'gann asked.

"Huh?" Conner gave her a confused look.

She stopped under the large oak tree in the backyard, tugging slightly at the rope ladder hanging from the trapdoor of the tree house. Conner's face scrunched up in bewilderment. Why would she want to go up there?

Before he could ask, M'gann was already climbing up the ladder and had the trapdoor halfway open.

"M'gann!" He cried, hurrying over and grabbing onto the bottom of the ladder. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see the stars," she called down from the tree house.

With another deep sigh, Conner loosened his tie and heaved himself up the ladder. Climbing through the trap door, Conner stood in wonder as he gazed at the objects, posters and other remnants of his childhood that were scattered about in the wooden confinements.

Sitting down on the dusty floor, Conner leaned against the splintering wood of the walls, running a hand over the top of a wooden chest that sat next to him, his fingers leaving trail marks in the thick coating of dust that had gathered in the past years.

Unable to resist the temptation, he turned to face the chest properly and heaved open the heavy lid, his eyes taking in the pile of more childhood artifacts that he had long forgotten about. Picking up the item on top of the pile, Conner smiled gently as he fingered the faded red material of the cape that he'd once claimed to belong to his father when really, it'd been a present that he'd demanded from his parents at the young age of five. The smile tugging at his lips widened when he remembered the last time he had worn that cape, and who he had been with at the time.

"Conner?" M'gann's voice beckoned his attention from the other side of the tree house. Conner walked over to M'gann's side in front of the tree house window. She had her hand on his old telescope. "Does this work?"

"Uh, it should." Conner nodded, fiddling with the cape in his hands.

She eyed the cape warily. "I thought you didn't do capes, Kon."

"It's not mine! It was Dad's, but he gave it to me." Conner insisted.

M'gann nodded her head once, unconvinced. "Sure it is."

Conner sighed in defeat as M'gann took the cape and swept it around his shoulders, her delicate fingers tying a perfect bow whilst her bottom lip was caught gently between her teeth in attempts to stifle her giggles.

"Now," she said, her soft voice enveloping Conner as he gazed down at her, his heart melting at the cute smile that graced her lips. "Look. It's not not so bad is it?"

"No ...What are you trying to do with my telescope?" Conner said quickly, changing the subject and grabbing hold of the telescope. "Were you trying to see Mars?"

"Um... Yes, I was. I just wasn't sure if the telescope worked or not..." M'gann looked down at her feet.

There was enough moonlight spilling into the spacious tree house for Conner to see her clearly; her skin had long since changed back to it's emerald shade. He preferred it that way. He thought her green skin made her more unique and an individual, more natural.

Conner dragged his hand through his hair, a habit he shares with his father, and grumbled, "I... I messed up, didn't I?"

"No," M'gann's hand on his arm slid down to his hand and intertwined their fingers together. "You did what you thought was right at the moment... And I'm glad you did."

"...M'gann," He looked guiltily down at her; at their joined hands. "I really just wanted this night to be right. To be like how it was on TV, on 'Hello Megan'."

M'gann smiled slightly, she cupped his jaw with her other hand and drew his face to hers and pressed her lips softly against his. He inhaled sharply, the scent of honeysuckle from her perfume intoxicating him. Conner kissed her back, deepening their kiss. Feeling whole all over again.

Conner slowly pulled away, marveling at the tingling sensation still dancing on his lips. He grinned widely, despite knowing he would look like a crazy person. M'gann smiled, too. Her hand moved from his jaw to the nape of his neck, stroking it softly.

Slowly he sank to the floor, bringing her with him. He slipped the cape and his coat off before settling back against the wall. M'gann was sitting on the floor in front of him, her legs folded underneath her. Conner smiled sheepishly, reaching for her. She willingly came to him, turning as she did to lean her back against his chest. He clasped their hands together and rested them in M'gann's lap.

M'gann grabbed his jacket and draped it over them and resumed holding their hands in her lap.

"You were cold?" Conner looked down at her, his head tilted to the side in question.

"I feel cold, my body has adjusted to the temperature conditions of Earth, so yes I am cold. Not as much as a normal person might feel but I am." She explained, tilting her head back against his chest to look at him. She reached up and softly cupped his cheek.

He smiled, leaning down and kissing her.

M'gann sighed dreamily against his lips, her eyes sliding to a close.

She felt it too, the wholeness.

"..." She pulled back, staring at him with honest eyes and whispered, "This is the best prom night ever."

"Wait until Senior Prom next year." Conner smiled, moving his face to close the distance between them again.

This, indeed, had been the best night of his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>fin~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey guys! I hope you liked my prom-fic. First ever! I had a lot of fun writing this, and interviewing my Junior friends on their opinions on prom. I won't be s junior until this August so I haven't been to prom yet. -_-"**

**Also, Artemis doesn't go to Conner's school she and Kaldur crashed the prom. It was Artemis's idea, plus a little convincing from M'gann. Girl needed her wingwoman with her.  
><strong>

**I still hope you enjoyed the story and please leave a review, it shows how much you guys like my stories!**

**Much love,**

**Ash Ninja  
><strong>


End file.
